


Finding the Shoes That Fit

by Estirose



Category: Sekirei
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of a place where Minato's team was a little different. A set of related drabbles plus a little extra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Shoes That Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I love Minato's canon team, but I just wanted to have something where Kusano and Shiina, being sister and brother, could have the same Ashikabi. It kind of went from there.

Minato didn't remember wandering into a forest, to be honest. It seemed to have sprung up all around him, and would have been quite peaceful if it weren't for the little girl's cries. He liked to think of himself as a kind person, so he stopped worrying about himself and started looking for the girl instead.

She was not what he expected, this shaggy-haired little girl who had kissed him full on the lips, but he still couldn't help wanting to be there for her, if even for a little while. Because he was Minato, and he helped little girls.

* * *

His buddy Seo told him about this amazing landlady that he sometimes lived with. Minato was hoping that she'd take him and Kuu in, since they were otherwise homeless. Sure, there was something in there that felt slightly creepy, but he knew beggars couldn’t be choosers, especially yenless failures.

Especially yenless failures that were now in charge of precocious little girls involved in strange, secret projects .

The landlady took one look at Minato and Kuu, and had opened her house to them. Neither of them would be homeless any longer, as far as she was concerned.

* * *

He would have stayed homeless if he had known about the Sekirei hiding in the house, the one who had decided that he was her Ashikabi. He was starting to wonder if all Sekirei chose their Ashikabi this way, or he was just unlucky.

But for her strangeness, Matsu was intelligent and she gave Minato the edge he needed to keep Kuu safe. He wasn't sure if she could fight very well, but all that mattered was that Kuu was safe, or at least as safe as Minato could make her.

That's all that mattered to him.

* *   *

"Can we find big brother, too?" Kuu asked, and he looked at her with some confusion.

"Big brother?" he asked. Kuu didn't always think to clarify, so sometimes he had to ask dumb questions.

"107." Matsu appeared from nowhere, giving him a start. "Shiina. Death-based powers."

It made sense, the girl whose gift was life and the boy whose realm was death. And Minato didn't mind finding Shiina for Kuu if it made her happy.

"Where do we find him?" he asked.

It turned out that some part of Kuu knew, for Shiina was soon with them.

 

* * *

Shiina, at least, didn't try to force him into a kiss. In fact, he seemed rather confused about it all. Minato promised him that he could stay – provided he helped with the chores of course – until he felt like he could find his Ashikabi. It made Kuu happy, though she gave Minato and Shiina looks that were definitely unchildlike.

"Kuu," Minato tried to explain, "I'm not Shiina's Ashikabi." Two Sekirei were enough for him, he didn't need three. Kuu had pouted. A lot.

And then she'd pushed Minato into Shiina, and suddenly Minato had a third Sekirei.

* * *

He then discovered that his Sekirei were extremely protective of him, even Matsu in her own strange way. Matsu explained that when an Ashikabi winged a Sekirei, the Sekirei was responsible for keeping that Ashikabi safe. Even if the Ashikabi were important to have in battle, they were still more fragile than the Sekirei and were expected to stand on the sidelines while the Sekirei fought.

It didn't make him very happy, not at all, but really there was nothing he could do about it but do his best in life to keep them safe in return.

* * *

"Shiina, is it… normal for Sekirei to wing themselves without the Ashikabi's permission?" Minato asked the most normal of his Sekirei partners. He trusted Shiina, who was more mature than Kuu and less weird than Matsu. And a guy. And more trustworthy.

His partner shook his head. "It shouldn't happen, but a lot of us are afraid we'll get winged by somebody who doesn't love us." He looked at Minato. "I… didn't exactly dodge when Kuu pushed you toward me."

He didn't, and Minato didn't mind, because he loved Shiina as much as he loved the girls.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I couldn't find you an Ashikabi," Minato told the guardian. He and the others had gotten Homura to safety, and Minato had spent the last few days trying to find Homura's Ashikabi partner. He was coming to the rapid, tiring conclusion that Homura might not have one.

The fact that Homura's body couldn't decide what to be didn't help. Guys didn't normally develop breasts, but Homura wasn't normal.

Homura turned away, shaking, and then collapsed. Minato fell to his knees to help, frantically trying to get him up.

And then Homura, trembling, kissed him.

* * *

Minato took his Sekirei into battle, though he desperately didn't want to. Homura stood on his left, casually getting ready to summon fire. Shiina on his right looked at their opponents sadly, resigned to the fact that some wouldn't easily come back. Kuu stood in front of him, ready to attack with her plants, and Matsu stood behind him, whispering tactics into his ear thanks to a custom transmitter she'd built just for him.

He didn't want any of the Sekirei to die, but in order to keep them safe, they had to be fought. Sighing grimly, he ordered his team into battle.


End file.
